


Our Love

by babystayculture



Series: (because everyday is my) birthday [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT the angst ISNT with norenmin!!!!, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, M/M, Making Love, Minor Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Switch Na Jaemin, Unprotected Sex, but they praise him a lot, i say as i tag this pwp, i will say this in every one of my fics if i have to : Consent Is Sexy, i wouldnt say jaemin has a praise kink, it got rly soft at the end uwu, it's that kind of day people, its just for plot development, kinda sub jaemin, soft romantic sex, this just in: jaemin is such a Good Boy and we must Love Him, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: It isn't often that Jaemin is like this, keeping his emotions to himself and looking so tired that their heart hurts for him. It is perfect then, that they have their love to soothe him.("take care of me tonight, please."a kiss to the back of his hand. another to the corner of his mouth. two smiles directed at him, two smiles for him, two smiles that will always be with him. no words are needed.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: (because everyday is my) birthday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667225
Comments: 19
Kudos: 286





	Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> today i give you the jaemin-centric, who knows what tomorrow brings?? as always, my tags are such a mess but i love them..... anyway!!! i hope you like this, this is rly rly soft smut i would say it's making love 🥺🥺

I hope your night is not painful

I hope you have a more peaceful night

Than anyone else and any day  
  


* * *

It is rare that Jaemin doesn’t want to talk to them. Usually, he’s open and straightforward about his feelings, sharing what’s worrying him or what’s on his mind. When they had first started dating, both Jeno and Renjun had looked to Jaemin as a prime example of a good communicator, and strived to be like him, trying to be more open so that misunderstandings wouldn’t crop up between them. And now, a couple years later and already engaged, that strategy has worked out very well. 

It is therefore, very, very strange that Jaemin comes home on Friday night with a tight smile on his lips and disappears into the shower right after he greets his fiances. 

Renjun pauses in pouring oil into the saucepan and catches Jeno’s eye, who has stopped cutting the vegetables. 

“Jaemin is…” Jeno utters, then doesn’t finish his sentence because Jaemin comes back into the kitchen. 

“I’m not hungry tonight, you guys can just eat first, yeah?” Jaemin says quietly, shirt half-unbuttoned and hair messed up. His belt is already off and he looks so disheveled that Jeno’s heart pains at the sight of Jaemin. 

“Are you alright?” Renjun asks, voice tender, “Did something happen at work, Jaemin?” 

“Nothing. I’m just tired. I’ll go to bed after I shower,” Jaemin answers, and he only manages a small smile before he goes off into the shower again, and now they are really concerned.

“Let’s just finish cooking, and keep some food for him,” Renjun says to Jeno, “can you go and find him after he finishes -” 

“- his shower? Yeah, I was going to. I don’t remember him saying there was anything special going on at work today though… can you finish cooking by yourself though?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Renjun says, assuring Jeno. “Go and take care of Jaemin. He needs you more now.” 

With that, Jeno finishes up preparing the vegetables and washes up any dishes lying around before pressing a kiss to Renjun’s mouth and going off to their bedroom to find Jaemin. Jaemin has already finished his shower, drying off his wet hair with a towel and staring at himself broodingly in the mirror. Jeno sits down on the bed, watches Jaemin for a while.

“Love,” Jeno calls softly, and waits for Jaemin to turn around. 

“Darling,” Jaemin replies, and his whole body seems to slacken as he turns around to face Jeno. 

“Is it okay if I ask you what happened at work today?” Jeno starts, trying to approach it delicately. It must have been something big if Jaemin didn’t want to talk about it to them. 

“It’s nothing, it’s just silly,” Jaemin dismisses almost immediately, and ducks back into the bathroom to hang his bath towel up. Jeno waits for him to come back before continuing their conversation. 

“If you don’t wanna talk about it I won’t push but… would you feel better if you talked about it?” Jaemin hesitates then, eyes downcast and biting his lip, and this is all Jeno needs to know before he’s standing up from their bed and walking to stand in front of Jaemin. “Jaemin, do you want…?” 

“Please,” Jaemin says, in a voice that’s far too quiet, and Jeno pulls him into a hug straightaway, letting Jaemin bury his face into Jeno’s neck. He can feel the tension in Jaemin’s body despite his exhaustion, and the delicate scent of their body wash and shampoo drifts into Jeno’s senses, reminding him of peaceful times. He can only hope Jaemin will tell them what’s going on. 

They stand like that for seconds, minutes, maybe longer than a couple of minutes, Jeno isn’t sure. He just lets Jaemin take the comfort that he needs, and then there’s a soft knock on the open door, and Jeno looks up, Jaemin still soft in his arms. 

“It’s just me,” Renjun says gently, “dinner is ready but I came to check on you.” He’s twisting his engagement ring round and round on his finger, a sure way that tells Jeno that Renjun is a lot more worried than he’s letting on. 

“Injun,” Jaemin says, seemingly coming awake when he hears Renjun’s voice. All he does is turn around to face Renjun, and Renjun steps into his arms, pulls Jaemin’s arms around his waist and kisses Jaemin’s cheek. 

“You’ll be okay, darling,” Renjun murmurs, and it’s like a promise. 

Jeno shuffles over as well, slips an arm each around Renjun and Jaemin’s waist and holds them like that. Jaemin presses closer to the both of them. There are no words spoken between them, but they are long past words. Jaemin keeps them there like that, the three of them bundled up together, for what seems like ages, but time doesn’t really matter. All that matters is Jaemin in their arms, and then when Jaemin finally looks up, he looks like he’s sorted something out in his mind. 

“Dinner?” Renjun offers, hand laced with Jaemin’s. 

Jaemin nods. “Dinner.” There’s the first trace of a smile - a real, genuine smile - at the edges of his lips. They will be fine. 

* * *

It is two hours after dinner that Jaemin finally tells them what’s been going on. “I was told I might be transferred to another district by my manager on Tuesday,” Jaemin admits, voice low. They’re sitting in the living room, lights dimmed and some reality show playing on Renjun’s laptop in the background. “I was arguing with my manager about this the whole week, and I guess it just got to me. I’m sorry I made you worried.” 

“You don’t need to apologise, baby,” Jeno says, squeezing Jaemin’s hand reassuringly. “Did your manager say anything else?” He strokes over the pretty engagement ring Jaemin wears, hopes it can give Jaemin some comfort.

Jaemin shrugs. The action is a little helpless. “I don’t know. The final decision will be in two weeks, so I just have to wait.” He looks down at his lap, then up to look at Jeno and Renjun’s face again. “If you could… help me? To forget this, for now. Just - a distraction.” 

There’s a pause, then Renjun presses closer into Jaemin’s side, holds his hand a little more tightly. “How do you wanna be distracted?”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything, just leans over and tips Renjun’s chin up with a hand and kisses him, short and sweet. He ends the kiss, but Renjun chases his lips, a petulant whine almost leaving his lips. 

“We’ll take care of you,” Jeno says, promises. He lifts Jaemin’s hand, kisses the engagement ring and then Jaemin’s wrist. “We love you, Jaemin.” 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything in return, but there are tears brimming in the corner of his eyes and when Jeno kisses him, there is something so pliant in Jaemin that it makes Jeno’s heart ache. 

“C’mon,” Renjun murmurs, voice low. “Let’s get you to the bedroom.” 

Jaemin follows him without any question, hand warm in Renjun’s, and Renjun thinks maybe he loves Jaemin too much. Jaemin has been like this before; needy and soft and almost breakable, a far cry from his usual cheerful nature, but Renjun isn’t unfamiliar to it, knows what Jaemin needs when he’s like this. 

Sometimes they all need taking care of. 

“Are you okay to lie down, love?” Renjun asks, letting Jaemin kiss his cheeks, chin, his forehead and the corners of his lips. Jaemin needs as much affection as they can give him. 

“... Lie down with me?” Jaemin requests, and Renjun nods, gets onto the bed first then reaches out for Jaemin. 

Jaemin crawls onto the sheets, lies down beside Renjun as Jeno sits on the bed, next to him and looking at them with such tender eyes Renjun thinks it could be cheesy if it were any other moment. At this very moment however, he thinks he’s looking at them with the same eyes, the same gaze. 

“How far do you want to go?” Jeno asks, laces his fingers together with Jaemin. The engagement ring catches the light of the bedside lamp, and it makes Jeno’s heart skip a beat. 

“Make me feel good?” Jaemin replies, voice just a tone above a whisper. 

“We will, don’t worry, baby,” Jeno promises, brings Jaemin’s hand up to kiss the back of it again. Presses his mouth against Jaemin’s skin as promise. Presses his mouth to the engagement ring, their biggest promise.

“Remember to tell us if you like it,” Renjun adds. He brushes the hair out of Jaemin’s eyes and lets Jaemin bring him down to press their lips together. There’s nothing rushed about it, just the soft, slow press of their mouths to each other, and the warmth threads through their limbs like silk through hair. After a while, Renjun can tell Jaemin gets a little impatient, a little desperate because he starts pressing his mouth harder into Renjun’s mouth, parts his mouth willingly when Renjun licks over the seam of his lips. 

“Please,” Jaemin says, voice small but this time it’s from disuse and their love, not his stress. 

“Can we take your shirt off?” Jeno asks. Jaemin nods, but tugs at Jeno’s shirt as well. They take the hint, and they strip their shirts off before taking Jaemin’s off. They go slow, and with each inch of skin that they reveal, Jeno presses a kiss to Jaemin’s skin, draws it out for as long as he possibly can. By the time Jaemin is entirely rid of his shirt, he’s flushed across his cheeks and biting into his bottom lip. 

“You’re taking your time,” Jaemin says. It isn’t a complaint in the slightest, especially not with how he cups Jeno’s cheek and presses a kiss to the corner of Jeno’s mouth. 

“Because you’re so beautiful, baby,” Jeno says, voice low, half driven by arousal and half driven by Jaemin’s reaction to his touch. “Don’t you think so, Injun?” 

“The most beautiful,” Renjun agrees, and he’s running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. “So hardworking, so talented, so driven, our beautiful, beautiful  _ fiance _ . Do you know how much we love you, Jaemin?” He kisses Jaemin’s forehead, and then his cheeks, feels the heat in them and smiles when Jaemin can’t really look him in the eye.

“Is it okay if I take your pants off, baby?” Jeno asks, fingers tapping on the waistband of Jaemin’s sweatpants. 

Jaemin tries not to shiver at the touch. Nods, then remembers they want a vocal answer. “Yes, yes you can.”

“Thank you,” Jeno murmurs, then pulls down Jaemin’s sweatpants and boxers so slowly that goosebumps rise on Jaemin’s skin. He feels shy, so  _ shy _ when both of his fiances look at him, eyes and attention all focused on him, and it culminates in heat rising over his skin and making want pool in his groin. 

While Jeno deals with getting the rest of Jaemin’s pants off his legs, Renjun shifts to settle near to Jaemin’s cock, already half-hard. 

“Love,” Renjun calls, waits for Jaemin’s gaze to settle on him. “Do you want to use my mouth?” 

Jaemin thinks he could cry. God, Renjun,  _ offering _ him to use his mouth? He chokes out a  _ yes _ that’s a little too loud for the atmosphere; still, Renjun smiles all the same, wraps a small hand around his cock and starts stroking gently, just enough stimulation to get Jaemin hard. Jaemin tries not to focus on how  _ small _ Renjun’s hand looks on his cock, because he thinks he’ll lose it if he concentrates on that any more. 

With his pants finally off, Jeno moves to the side a little and Renjun settles between Jaemin’s legs, still jacking him off slowly. 

“Okay?” Renjun asks, just to make sure. 

“Please,” Jaemin says, tries not to let this little bit of stimulation get to him. But all of that goes immediately flying out the window when Renjun presses his tongue flat against his cockhead, and then takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

Renjun’s mouth is hot,  _ wet _ , and Jaemin instinctively bucks his hips up slightly, chasing more of the pleasure. Renjun lets him do as he wants, sets his jaw wide and takes more than half of him in one go, eyes watering as he does so. 

“In- _ jun _ !” Jaemin moans, half a cry and half a whine, and then Renjun really takes the rest of him into his mouth, and Jaemin can feel his cock hitting the back of Renjun’s throat, heat tight and wet all around his cock. It’s also so filthy wet, Renjun’s saliva getting everywhere, and Renjun holds himself there for a good few seconds before sliding back up to breathe. He goes back to sucking at the tip of Jaemin’s cock, jacking off the rest of his cock with his hand, and Jaemin takes this opportunity to try and regain his scrambled mental facilities. 

Renjun, however, has other ideas, because he goes down on Jaemin again, holds himself there for so long until he gags a little because Jaemin’s bucked into his mouth. When he comes up for air, he coughs a little, and it sets Jaemin off. 

“I didn’t - are you okay? I’m sorry Injun, I didn’t mean to -”

“Jaemin,” Renjun interrupts, voice cracking. “I love it when you do that. I asked you to use my mouth, do you still want to?” He knows Jaemin can’t resist him, his cracked voice and swollen lips and the way his spit is smeared all over his chin. He knows Jaemin cannot resist him on a normal day, and certainly won’t today either. 

Jaemin hesitates. Doesn’t want to hurt Renjun. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Renjun’s gaze is steady and bright and full of  _ love _ . 

Jaemin nods. “I - yes. I want to. Please… let me fuck your mouth, Injun.” 

Renjun smiles, stretches his lips around Jaemin’s cock again. Waits. 

Jaemin thinks he’s gone to heaven. He threads a gentle hand through Renjun’s hair and pushes Renjun’s head down slowly, watching his reaction. Renjun just closes his eyes and moans a little as he takes all of Jaemin into his mouth; the vibrations make Jaemin whine, and he can’t help himself, starts chasing the pleasure instinctively. 

He fucks Renjun’s mouth like that, soft and slow and all so  _ wet _ , Renjun’s saliva and his pre-cum dripping everywhere. He isn’t the only one who likes it, because Renjun’s moaning as well, hips grinding down onto the bed, and beside him, he can see Jeno fisting his own cock, watching them. Watching Renjun go down on him, and Jeno jacking himself off like that, is more than what Jaemin can take. 

“Injun,” Jaemin gasps, then pulls Renjun off his cock, eyes drawn to Renjun’s mouth, red and swollen. 

“Jaemin?” Renjun says, and Jaemin tries not to let his cracked voice get to his cock more than it already has. 

“Was gonna - gonna come.” Jaemin takes a breath, tries to arrange his thoughts. “Want - want Jeno to fuck me, please.” 

“Want my cock in you, baby?” Jeno coos, presses a tender kiss to the base of Jaemin’s throat. “I’ll let you have my cock baby, we’ll take care of you.” 

Jaemin thinks he hiccups a little, or maybe he says some nonsensical things, but it doesn’t matter because Renjun comes to kiss him with the taste of his own pre-cum on his tongue, and then there are gentle fingers pressing against his hole, wet with too much lube. Their hands are so soft with him, and with every touch Jaemin thinks he melts a little bit more, has want coiling hot in his stomach just that bit more, feels their love just that much more. 

Renjun has taken to sucking pretty hickeys into his neck and shoulder, and now Jeno has three fingers in him, twisting and spreading them slowly, both because he wants to take it slow but also because he wants to tease Jaemin. It is, after all, about Jaemin in the end. Jaemin’s hole is already red even with so little attention to it, and makes Jeno forget about everything else for a moment; he stretches it wide just to see the rose of it, and then remembers his lovers when Jaemin moans out loud, hips bucking up.

“Okay, baby?” Jeno asks, fingers stilling in Jaemin’s hole. 

Jaemin takes a breath, recollects himself. “Yes. Just - please, let me - let me have it.” 

And Jeno, kind, sweet, Jeno doesn’t even make him beg or say it out loud. He just tugs his pants off and slicks the lube onto his cock, and then slides a pillow under Jaemin’s hips and bears Jaemin’s thighs open, cockhead pressing at his hole. 

“Baby?” 

“Please, yes, yes -  _ ah _ , Jeno!” 

Jeno enters slowly, so, so slowly that it’s almost cruel. He makes Jaemin feel every inch of him, stretching him wide open and when he finally settles, pelvis against Jaemin’s ass, Jaemin feels like he can’t breathe, so full of Jeno that he doesn’t know what to do. 

As he gets used to the feeling, he feels both of them press kisses to various parts of his body, both soothing and arousing in its own way, and when he does open his eyes again, it’s to their smiles, soft and sweet. 

“Okay, baby?” Jeno asks, cupping Jaemin’s cheek. 

Jaemin reaches up, places his hand over Jeno’s hand, nestles into the warmth and kisses Jeno’s palm. “Yes. You take care of me so well.” 

“Anything else we can do?” Renjun asks, noses into Jaemin’s hair and makes Jaemin giggle a little. 

Jaemin hums at that, thinks about it, and then - “Ride me,” he implores. 

Renjun laughs a little. “Greedy tonight, aren’t you, love?” 

Renjun’s right. Jeno’s already got his cock in him, fucking him in deep, slow thrusts, but he wants Renjun too, wants both of them at the same time. 

Still, Renjun doesn’t deny him of anything. “Watch, love,” He says, and then turns around, gets on his knees, and god, Jaemin can’t tear his eyes away if he wants to. Renjun’s fingers, slick with lube, press deep into his hole, two at once because Renjun is impatient like that and Jaemin always scolds him for being impatient, but Renjun moans, loud and unfettered, and it goes right to Jaemin’s cock, makes him squeeze tighter around Jeno’s cock. 

Renjun doesn’t stop, continues to stretch himself until he’s almost riding his own fingers, and Jaemin has to mind himself, make sure he doesn’t come before Renjun even gets on his cock. Renjun’s only satisfied when he’s got four of his fingers in him, and then he takes his fingers out of his pretty, pretty hole, lube making a loud sound as he does so. 

“I’ll ride you now, is that okay?” 

Jaemin nods frantically, chokes out a  _ yes _ . 

“Good boy,” Renjun says breathlessly, swinging a leg over to straddle Jaemin’s hips, and then sinks down onto Jaemin’s cock in one fell swoop. 

“ _ Injun _ !” Jaemin cries out, because his cock is suddenly surrounded by tight warmth, and Jeno is still fucking into him, spreading his hole wide open and pressing into his prostate, and Jaemin is sure he can’t last any longer soon. 

“Come when you want to, love,” Renjun says, riding down on Jaemin’s cock and crying out loud when Jaemin’s cockhead presses directly into his prostate. 

“You’re so good, baby, so good,” Jeno says, gripping one of Jaemin’s thighs so hard Jaemin could bruise. Hopes it bruises. Jaemin’s heat is tight and dizzying and having Renjun right in front of him, bouncing on Jaemin’s cock, isn’t doing the best for his self-control either. He reaches out and settles a hand on Renjun’s hip, helps him to ride down on Jaemin. 

“Please,” Jaemin gasps, starts to babble like he does sometimes when he’s about to come, “please, please, ‘m gonna come, please, please -” 

“Let’s give our precious boy want he wants, Injun,” Jeno says, nipping at the junction of Renjun’s neck and shoulder. 

Renjun just moans in return, high and whiny, but he rides down faster onto Jaemin’s cock, rolling his hips so smoothly in the way he knows Jaemin likes it. Jeno bears down on Jaemin, fucks into him a little faster, grinds into Jaemin’s prostate just to hear Jaemin choke with pleasure. The sound of lube and skin against skin is loud, but the sound of their love is louder, and Jaemin is so overcome by it. 

“Coming,” Jaemin manages to choke out, entirely overwhelmed by the double whammy of pleasure he’s receiving, and then he’s coming with a loud cry, hands locked with Renjun. His hole squeezes  _ tight  _ around Jeno’s cock, and Jeno can only get a few more thrusts in before he’s coming too, shoving himself in Jaemin as deep as he can and coming there, cum liquid hot and spreading everywhere. 

Renjun doesn't last long either, and the feeling of Jaemin’s cum in him is what sets him off, and he comes after Jeno strokes his cock once, twice, and the feeling of Jaemin’s cock and cum in him is just too good to resist. 

For a few moments after they come, they settle there, catching their breath and still tangled with each other, physically and mentally. There will be plenty to clean up, and sheets to change, but right now - their priority is Jaemin. 

“Feeling okay, love?” Renjun asks quietly, brushes the hair away from Jaemin’s sweaty forehead. He’s careful not to learn forward too far, doesn’t know if Jaemin will be too sensitive from having just come. Behind him, Jeno stays too, wants to make sure Jaemin comes back to them first. 

“Yeah,” Jaemin breathes out, and he looks happier than he has been since he came back, face relaxed and the tension melted from his body. He nods when Renjun asks if he’s okay for them to untangle, but they don’t miss the wince he gives when Jeno slides out and Renjun rises up; Jeno takes Jaemin into the bathroom, promising to come back for Renjun. 

Renjun waves him off, tells him to attend to Jaemin first. He wipes himself off quickly, just to get rid of the cum that they’ve got everywhere, then hurries to change the sheets, ignoring how his legs shake a little. By the time he’s done, Jeno’s come back for him, and frowns when he sees Renjun. 

“Why are you standing? Kitten, you know you shouldn’t…” 

“Be standing and all that, I know,” Renjun says, “but I’m fine. Jaemin didn’t fuck me that hard.” 

“You’re sensitive,” Jeno argues, then before Renjun can retort, sweeps him up into his arms and takes him into the bathroom where Jaemin is already soaking in their bathtub. 

“Whatever,” Renjun huffs, then squirms away to get into the water himself. He ends up sitting in Jaemin’s lap, and decides he might as well take the advantage. Throwing his arms around Jaemin’s neck, he kisses Jaemin briefly and feels Jeno sink into the water behind him, finally joining them. 

“Love you,” Jaemin says, looking at him with soft eyes, then he looks at Jeno as well. “Love you too. Love both of you so much.” 

They don’t say anything back - maybe they forget to say it in the moment - but they look back at him with the same tenderness in their eyes, full of affection, and Jaemin thinks he’s so in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> ik this type of smut isn't something i've written before??? i think?????? it's a lot softer than what i usually write... but today felt like that kind of mood~ i just thought it would be interesting to explore this aspect of their relationship and i just know that injun and jeno would take such good care of jaemin if he's feeling down..... mayb i have Many Feelings and i Don't Know What To Do
> 
> also how did i write a whole page abt blowjobs how did i make blowjobs Romantic ive outdone myself what do i do now hhhhh
> 
> anyway!!! i know a lot of you come onto ao3 to escape the real world atm, but im a little worried about myself... the UK is closing schools and exams are cancelled/postponed.... i dont know if i can fly back to my home country at this point but!!!! you have not come here to be reminded about this and if i do remind you i am very sorry!!! please read another fic to cheer you up <3
> 
> as usual for this week, i will be back with another fic tomorrow!! i hope today has been kind to you, and that you are safe and healthy. i will see you tomorrow <3


End file.
